Katsumi Hino
Katsumi Hino (火野=克己, Hino Katsumi) is a Shinigami. Katsumi was once good friends with Mitsuru Inazuma and Sayaka Izayoi, with the three rebelling against Soul Society in Mitsuru's backstory. He would follow Mitsuru without question and went on nearly every mission with him, essentially serving as his right hand man. However, after Mitsuru's defeat of Eienrai, Mitsuru dissapeared to parts unknown, leaving Katsumi absolutely stunned and feeling betrayed. It was at this point that he decided to push himself to his limits and exceed the power of Mitsuru's Soul King Form, in the hopes that by seeing the mystical power being defeated by hard work and determination, that he could talk to Mitsuru once again. Katsumi is the main antagonist of Part I of Bleach: Second Rising. Appearance Katsumi has a very androgynous appearance, so much that he is often mistaken for a woman at first glance, though it has been noted that others such as Gai Nagareboshi and Yuuki Kaburagi surpass him in femininity. Yuuki even jokes that this was the reason that Mitsuru ditched him for Gai, though Mitsuru has told others that this wasn't the case, even though Katsumi eventually begins to believe Yuuki's words. Katsumi has extremely long and messy light crimson hair which reaches down to his hips. Several large clumps of hair stick out, some curling away horizontally, with their length diminishing near the top of his head. His bangs frame his face, though they have two 'layers', with the behind layers falling to rest upon his chest. His fringe is parted to the left, with a few locks kept in the middle, and there is a slim curled forelock of hair at the top of his head. Katsumi also has piercing crimson eyes. Katsumi is commonly seen wearing a v-neck black shirt with long sleeves, and black jeans. He wears similar footwear to Mitsuru; light weight, hyper friction-resistant crimson jet-soled shoes. Like Mitsuru, Katsumi can use the jets on his shoes to briefly hover or assist his jumps as well as on-ground movements. Personality and Traits In his appearances, Katsumi has shown a personality that is vaguely similar to Gai Nagareboshi's own. Calm, quiet, and aloof, which is counterbalanced by his love for those closest to him. However, if Masato is a light hiding Gai's defects, then Katsumi could be said to be the wall exposing those defects by darkness. To this extent, he has all of Gai's negative traits, though they are amped up considerably. Like Gai, Katsumi is dependant on his loved ones; though Katsumi is extremely needy and clingy towards Mitsuru, craving attention from his former friend to the point that he would abduct his friends and threaten them to "help" him. While outside of his goals, Katsumi hardly moves, maintaining a lethargic composure. When being caught up with something to Mitsuru or entering a fight, Katsumi drops this persona completely, becoming highly animated and rather hammy, though he prefers to avoid fighting as often as possible or to finish the fight as quickly as possible, as he finds it to be a chore. Unlike Gai, Katsumi speaks in a playful and condescending manner, which often irritates the characters he is speaking to. A side-effect of his calmness results in Katsumi acting rather smug, relishing in fooling around with everyone, but he also takes things seriously when it's needed, he appeared understandably tense when Nanaya, who is vastly superior to him, lost his patience with him and threatened his life. Though he tends to keep a cap upon this side of himself, it often breaks through at the most unfortunate of times, resulting in Katsumi's plans being screwed to high hell and back. Katsumi shows shades of sadism at times, enjoying Kachihi's depression and goading him further into the idea that the events of Part I are all his fault, essentially verbally kicking Kachihi up and down the street over the drama that unfolded. History Synopsis Bleach: Second Rising Unknown Arc *Enter The New Ones *Set Them In Motion *Odyssey Begin *Bindings Snap Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Shunpo Master: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Durability: Incredible Speed: Immense Spiritual Power: Zanpakutō Inseisoyokaze (隕星微風, "Falling Star Zephyr") is the name of Katsumi's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it is a large broadsword. It has a gear-hilt that can slide off the blade and be used as a flailing weapon. It has an ornately etched base, but its most unique feature is that it has been specially customized with a motorcycle-like gear shift. The sword is somewhat longer than most Zanpakutō, at about 1.7 meters long. Overall, Inseisoyokaze appears similar to Gai Nagareboshi's Kakusei. Shikai: Inseisoyokaze's release phrase is "Now, enjoy Hell!" (さあ、地獄を楽しみな, "Saa, jigoku wo tanoshimina"). It should be noted, that Mitsuru Inazuma once used to utter these words as his catchphrase before entering his Soul King Form. Relationships Trivia Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:EverlastingDarkness5000 Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Villains Category:Anti-Hero Category:LGBT Characters